Babysitter
by CrazyKidd99
Summary: Claire watches John Morrison as her best friend Melina goes out to get him something to eat.


_**Hey everybody! :D I've written my first attempt of a humor story feauturing John Morrison, Claire (from Criminal Ways) and Melina! It's basically about Claire watching John while Melina went out to get John something to eat...and Him acting like a "Child" let Claire tell it :P**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p>"Come on, here comes the train. Cho choo!" Claire said in a motherly voice to her best friends Boyfriend, John Morrison who had just came back from having surgery on his neck and Melina had asked her to watch him while she went out to get something to eat.<p>

John refused to open his mouth when the spoonful of soup came towards his mouth. Claire pulled it back and then tried to put it towards his mouth again and John still didn't open his mouth. "Open your mouth."

John raised his eyebrow. "Do I look like a child to you?"

"You're acting like one." Claire responded.

"I'm waiting on Melina to come back with my food thank you very much."

Claire shot John a look. "She ain't going to Starbucks."

"SHUT UP!" John said rather loudly but he didn't mean it.

"Who you think you talking to?" Claire asked raising up out of her seat and gripping his injured neck.

"Ah ah." John moaned in pain before giving in. "No-nobody Claire."

"That's what I thought." She said letting go of his neck and sitting back down.

John looked at her childishly before a brilliant idea came into his head. _I'm really gonna' tick her off until Melina gets here. _

"Claire…?" John said in a innocent voice.

"What?" she replied stubbornly.

"Can you get me some water?"

Claire got up and went into the kitchen, got the water and then walked back to him and gave it to him.

John touched the glass and then said: "Uh it's to cold."

"So?"

"Can you get me some water that's not so cold without so many pieces of ice?"

Stubbornly, she got back up and got him some more water and this time she didn't put any ice in the water and give it to John once more.

"What the fuck?" John said barely below a mumble. "Where's the ice? This water is as hot as piss."

"You said without so many pieces of ice."

"You really expect me to drink this hot ass water?" John asked giving her a quizzical look. "Where they do that at?"

"You know what John? How about you get your own damn water!"

John then got another idea before saying: "Fine. I will."

Claire then turned and got on the sofa to text her boyfriend Manny, who was a tattoo artist. John got the nearby banana and pealed it back, took the banana out and used the banana slip and threw it on the floor. John then got up and purposely fell on it, echoing a loud crash again the floor.

"OUCH!" John moaned in agony. "My back. Pain…Pain…Paaaainnnn!"

Claire jumped and then turned quickly around and saw John on the floor in "pain."

"What the fuck John?" Claire exclaimed running towards him "Wha-how-…What did you do John?"

"I did what you told me; I went to get my own water and I fell." John explained.

Claire ran to her case and got some duct tape…and then ran back to John, and helped him up.

"Ow. Don't do it so rough! Gosh!" John said as she helped him up and he brushed off the pieces of dirt that was on his shirt. Claire then began pushing John lightly into the wall until his back was touching the wall.

"Stay." Claire demanded and John did as what was told. She began to duct tape him to the wall and when she was done she put some duct tape over his mouth.

"MMMMM!MMM!" John said.

"What was that John? I can't hear you." The Latina teased.

_Wait until Melina sees me like this! _John thought.

Melina had pulled into the drive-way a few moments later and Claire had saw her and decided to at least take the duct tape off John's mouth.

"Wait till I tell Melina!" John rambled on. "She's gonna' kick your-"

Claire stopped him in mid-sentence by putting the duct tape back over his mouth. "And for the record, Melina and I go way back…we're best friends."

Melina unlocked the front door and before she could even get a word out…she saw her boyfriend of 9 years, John Morrison duct taped to the wall.

Melina giggled.

"Hey Melina." Claire said.

"Hi…um…why is-"

"He was getting on my nerves."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I would really like to know how i did with my first Humor story feauturing JoMo, Claire and Melina. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Review! :D<strong>_

_**I got many more humor ideas floating around in my head about the trio of Jolina and Claire but i need your honest opinions! ;D**_


End file.
